


The Master Key To My Heart

by fireproofrainbows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Receptionist!Zayn, Smut, bellman!Liam, businessman!Louis, harry is 21 and louis is 26, hotel au, i'm preparing myself for it tbh, i'm still not used to tagging things sorry, room attendant!Harry, room attendant!Niall, the other characters will unfold themselves lol, there will be some smut along the way so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireproofrainbows/pseuds/fireproofrainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is rich, Harry is not. Harry is happy, Louis is not. Louis doesn't feel loved, Harry has so much love to give. Harry lives for the present, Louis lives for the future. A vacation, a suite and a note brings them together and turns their world upside down. Or maybe it just makes their lives the way how it should be. Can a month make them realize what they are both missing?</p><p>Or, a hotel AU where Louis goes on a very much needed vacation, and finds something he needed more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello cuties this is my second fic and it will be chaptered (as you can see) though I'm still not sure how many chapters this will take. I wanted to write a hotel AU because I worked at a hotel as an intern while I was still in uni, so I thought it would be nice haha. Plus less research since I have a background on it already. ;) Though I'm from the other side of the world so I'm not sure if that's exactly how it works in the UK. In that case, I apologize in advance for some inaccuracies. :)
> 
> The title is based on my poor attempt to think of something related to the story. Because hotel rooms and 'master key', get it? It sucks, I know. I'm actually tempted to change the title to _The Suite Life of Harry and Louis_ but this might turn to a crack fic lol. Anyway I really hope you enjoy reading this. xx
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. This is a work of fiction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lives of Harry and Louis.

_Do Not Disturb._

Harry heaved a deep sigh when he saw the sign on the door. It was supposed to be his last room to clean for the day, but now he has to wait for a few hours because the young honeymoon couple staying in that room put up that goddamn sign. _Ugh_ , he thinks. He surely doesn’t want to pick up used condoms on their bedroom floor and strip their come-stained duvet after having a long day, but he knows he has to deal with it later. _Double ugh_.

He made his way to the service elevators, pushing his heavy housekeeping cart filled with soiled linens. Harry looked at his old watch while he waited, seeing that it was almost four in the afternoon. If it wasn’t for that DND sign on Room 2217, he would have finished early before his shift ends at 5:00. But now he’s surely going home late, which really sucks because today is his sister Gemma’s birthday. Harry originally planned to bake her a cake, but now he obviously has no choice other than to just buy her a cake on his way home. He just hopes he can still make it home before dinner. Harry let out another deep sigh.

“Rough day?” he heard a voice saying. Harry snapped up from leaning on his cart when he heard Josh, the service elevator guy. He didn’t notice it open because he was so busy with his thoughts. He quickly pulled his cart inside as he mumbled an apology. Josh just shrugs as he helped him and went back to his stool in front of the floor buttons and pressed B2. “So?” he asks again, “why is the most cheerful housekeeping staff seem to be not so cheerful today, huh?”

They have 20 housekeeping staff in the hotel, room and linen attendants included, and Harry is often teased as being _Mr. Congeniality_ of their department. Not that he minded though, he honestly think of it as a compliment. He always arrives with a greeting to everyone (and sometimes some muffins that he baked) and never leaves without saying goodbye from the elevator guys to the security guards. That's also the reason why he is the most popular among their regular guests, some even requesting him to be their room attendant. He has always been that way since he was a child, always happy and positive. It's actually very rare to catch Harry _Sunshine_ Styles not showing his dimples with his smile, so when it happens, almost everyone notices.

"Uh, it’s because the last room I was supposed to clean today had a _Do Not Disturb_ sign, and it's Gems birthday today. I was hoping I can bake her a cake, but I guess I'll just have to buy her one after my shift."

Josh nodded. “Aw, that’s too bad, man. I’m sure she would understand, though.”

“Yeah, I’m sure she would but still,” Harry pouted. His sister has always been close to him, someone he trusted so much. Since their parents split up when Harry was just a child, their mum has to work extra shifts to pay for the rent and other bills. Because of that, Harry and Gemma are always left at home, and they became closer. Yes, he has a lot of friends at school and in their neighborhood, but Gemma is his almost-mother-sister-and-best-friend-rolled-into-one. His sister is also the first one he talked to when he realized he likes guys at age 13. He knows Gemma loves him a lot and always wants what’s best for him. And today he just wants to do something for her birthday. Now it seems clear that he can’t.

Harry frowns deeper. He really needs to make it home before dinner. Harry thinks about his family at home, preparing a simple dinner while waiting for him. He doesn’t have a father while growing up, and they don’t have much, but he is really happy with his mum and sister. They have a small, happy family full of laughter and cuddles and morning teas and goodnight kisses. He had a very enjoyable and memorable childhood, from climbing trees at school during break time to going home with muddy shoes from playing in the field. Harry grew up without feeling different from the other kids, just because he has no dad or because he doesn’t like girls. He knows he will never be this comfortable with himself if not for Anne and Gemma. They have a simple life but they learned to enjoy the little things. And even though Harry had to stop studying because his sister is going to uni, he got a job in this hotel near their town so he still feels blessed. The two women in his life raised him well, with lots of love and full of positivity in life and that is more than he could ask for. Harry would never trade them for anything in the world.

Josh’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. “Oh, here you go buddy,” he says as the elevator door opened with a _ding_ , the small screen inside displaying B2.

“Thanks, Josh,” he said as he gripped his housekeeping cart and started to push it outside.

“No problem. See you again later. Don’t worry too much about it, yeah?”

Harry gave him a small smile. “Yeah. Thanks again,” he said as the elevator door closed.

 

* * *

 

“Enjoy your vacation, Mr. Tomlinson.”

Louis just got out of his office when he passed by his secretary. “Thanks, El. See you in a month,” he smiled as he made his way to the parking lot.

He was feeling really good today and why wouldn’t he? He is going to Manchester tomorrow morning for his month-long vacation. _At last_ , Louis thinks. He actually had to postpone this vacation for two months because he had to go to America for business meetings, presentations, proposals and planning for the expansion of their business. Louis is exhausted to say the least, and he is really looking forward to a month of relaxation, away from his stressful work.

Louis is the Vice President of a manufacturing company based in London, but their business is continuously growing all around UK. And now they are having discussions to reach out to the American market. He graduated with a degree in Business Management and started as an intern in the company. Because of his hardwork, he eventually climbed up the corporate ladder. The current President of the company saw potential in him on one of his presentations in his previous department, training him well for the position.

He had a lot of struggles during his first year in the company, but he proved himself well and now everyone knows that Louis Tomlinson is a no-nonsense. He is now 26, working for the same company for three years, and has become a well-known figure in the industry. Louis has heard here and there that it may be just three more years before he becomes the President, but he’s honestly not in a rush. He thinks he’s ready for it, but he also knows he can still learn a lot from his current position as VP.

When Louis arrived at his own parking space, he opened his car door, got inside, buckled his seatbelt, started his car and drove away from the building. _See you not-so-soon, work._

He was driving when thoughts and memories filled his head again. For Louis, his greatest achievement so far is not being a bigshot in the corporate world, but just being able to help his family and making his mum proud.

He wanted to provide for his family as a child because when his parents divorced, his mum was left with seven children to feed. Louis learned to be mature at a young age. He learned chores as a kid, and being the eldest, he was the one to take care of his siblings, cook dinner for them and do the laundry. His mother always told him that he’s the only one she can rely to. Louis is glad to lessen his mum’s burden but he felt so pressured as a child. He loves having fun but he never got to go to parties or dates as a teen because of his responsibilities. Looking back, he realizes he never got to enjoy his childhood and his teenage years.

When he was in uni, he worked in a grocery to gain extra money. He had it so rough during college, most of the time he doesn’t eat dinner and just ignored his rumbling stomach while studying for a test the next day. That is why he was so glad when he got hired immediately after graduating and told himself that he  would never be hungry for a day in his life again.

Since he finished college and moved to London for his job, Louis rarely sees his family. He and his mum talk over the phone once a week and he skypes with his siblings at least twice a month. He misses them a lot, but he knows his family is counting on him, especially now that his siblings are all growing up and going to school. They are his motivation, and he strives to do better at work everyday because of them.

Also, even though he is rich now, he never forgets to look back where he came from. Louis donates to a charity in their hometown and helps with the funding of their local football team. Even though he barely sets foot in the place he grew up in nowadays, he takes time to watch some football games there whenever he visits. Louis loves playing football since he could kick and it was his dream to be a football player as a child. But oh well, maybe some dreams aren’t really meant to come true. At least for him, that is.

Now they have a bigger house in Doncaster, he can give his siblings any birthday and Christmas present they want, and his mum never had to worry about their bills every month. But Louis thinks there’s still something missing. Don’t get him wrong, he’s happy and he is grateful for what happened to his life, but most of the time he feels incomplete. He doesn’t have friends outside work, and almost everyone of them treat him as their boss (which he is, but really he doesn’t think of himself so high above them). His world revolves around work, work and work. He doesn’t have time for himself anymore. Louis doesn’t remember the last time he had a break longer than a few days. To be honest, he doesn’t even remember the last time he did something for himself.

He has a huge flat in the city that never felt like home. No one to greet him after a busy day at the office. No mum, no siblings, no someone special, not even a pet to hug and lean on to when times get hard and all he wants to do is cry and hide under his blanket. Three years of working nonstop, and giving up more than half his life for his family, Louis sometimes wishes he can go back and live his life differently. With more freedom, more happiness, more choices of his own. But as they say, past is past, and Louis knows he is lucky to have the life he is living now and he is contented with that.

And right now he is so happy because yes, finally he is going in this very much needed vacation. No work-related thoughts for a whole month. He has thirty days to indulge himself. He can’t wait to be selfish for once in his life because this vacation will be all about him without feeling any guilt. He thinks this would be his consolation for all the hardwork he is doing.

He’ll make the most out of this month, Louis promises himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit boring and only has a few dialogues, I just want to tell Harry and Louis' back story first so you have an idea on their characterization (since this is an AU). Please leave a comment to let me know what you think! And give me some love if you liked it! *cough* kudos *cough*
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://willyoubemyburrito.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/inkmyloveforyou), don't be shy and come say hi! (Because it rhymes *wink wink*) Thank you for reading and the next chapter will be probably posted this weekend. xx
> 
> Also, if you want, you can read my first fic [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2208903) while waiting. I promise it's cute (I tried). Thank youuu~ ♥


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis checks in at the hotel. And Harry is fucked. (Not by Louis. Yet.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I know this chapter is overdue, I got sick on the weekend until the other day so :( And this chapter is a bit shorter than the first one but I hope you still like it. And the good news is that I already managed to plot the whole story until the ending (bc when I started this I have no idea where it will go tbh) so yay me :)

Harry is at their briefing the next day, almost not making it on time. He stayed up a little late last night while celebrating with his mum and the birthday girl. Fortunately, he quickly finished his last room and went home before the chicken was done cooking. He brought home a red velvet cake that was his sister’s favorite, and some wine. Thank God he’s not drunk enough last night to have a hangover today.

Nick, their Housekeeping Supervisor, started with the briefing. Harry looked at his clipboard with his assigned rooms. It was a Saturday, so they have a lot of check-ins and check-outs. He groaned inwardly at the thought of a long day.

“Harry,” Nick called him. When his attention was on him, the older man continued. “You are assigned to an arrival of a VIP today, yeah? That’s Room 3025. The man that will be staying there is a Vice President in a company in London.”

Harry nodded and looked again at his room assignments. _Mr. Tomlinson, Louis_ , it states there beside his room number. He sees that the man will be staying with them for a month. Harry imagines him as a grumpy, balding, old man. He has encountered a lot of VIPs in his year and a half with working in the hotel and more often than not, they are the people who are very particular with the cleanliness of the room. He has to be very careful in cleaning Mr. Tomlinson’s room, or else he might complain. And since he’s a VIP, he might say goodbye to his job if that happens. So far, Harry never received a complaint, but he surely doesn’t want this to be his first time (that might also turn out to be his last).

Harry just hopes he never encounters a problem with this man, and he will do his best to please him for his month-long stay. He can also just wish that this man gives large tips, which would be really nice.

 

* * *

 

Louis arrived at the hotel just in time for check-in, handing his keys to the valet. He never got a driver because honestly, he doesn’t need one. He’s young and very capable to drive, thank you. Plus, driving also relaxes his mind after  a day full of work. He walked inside the hotel carrying two big luggages full of clothes and other stuff. Okay, he may have overpacked a bit because of excitement. Just a bit.

He looked around at the lobby. It was nice, simple but elegant. The hotel looks like a mixture of modern and vintage, making it look really cozy. Louis had Eleanor book his stay in this hotel for a month, and he can say he is not disappointed. He reminded himself to text her a simple thanks after he got sorted here.

He approached the front desk. There are two people there, one is a girl with blonde hair put up neatly in a bun, and a dark-haired clean-shaven guy with brown eyes. He approached the latter, because the girl is busy talking to someone on the telephone. The guy looked up from his computer and immediately smiled at him. He smiled back, looking at the name tag on the guy’s chest. _Zayn._

“Good afternoon, Mr. Tomlinson. Are you ready to check in?” he greeted.

Louis was a bit surprised that the guy knows his name. Well, El told him that he is a VIP guest since he’s has a high position in a huge company, but he’s not here for business anyway. “Ready as I’ll ever be, I guess,” he told the guy, laughing a little.

Zayn’s smile never faltered as he handed a keycard to Louis. “Well, Mr. Tomlinson, since all your bills was settled before you arrived here, here is your room keycard. You will be staying with us for a month, and your room number is 3025.” Zayn continued to explain to him the other amenities and facilities in the hotel, including the pool, gym, casino, golf course, spa, room service and others that Louis didn’t quite catch. He just nodded as the receptionist finished his spiel. “If you have any questions or concerns, please don’t hesitate to dial 0 on your room phone to call the front desk. I hope you enjoy your stay with us, Mr. Tomlinson.”

Louis shook his hand. “Thank you, Zayn. I’m really looking forward to it.”

A tall guy with short, brown hair approached him. Zayn gestured his hand towards the guy. “Liam will help you with your luggage and accompany you to your room. Have a good day, Mr. Tomlinson.”

“Thanks again. You too,” Louis smiled again and followed Liam as he led them to the elevators.

 

* * *

 

The first word that came to Louis’ mind when he stepped inside the room was _wow_. Of course he has been in a lot of hotels before, but it was always for business purposes so they stay in standard rooms only. El didn’t tell him that she booked a fucking Presidential Suite. Louis remembered telling her to just get the smallest room they have since he will be going out often to explore Manchester. Now it seems like his secretary wants him to just stay and have his vacation inside this room for a month. 

He told Liam to just leave his bags by the door. Louis thanked him and handed him some bills. “Thank you, Mr. Tomlinson. Can I do anything else for you, sir?” the bellman asked.

“No, it’s fine. Everything is nice. Thank you, Liam.” He shook the guy’s hand and then he left the room.

“Wow,” he whispered to himself once he’s alone. The room was massive, and it looks really nice. Louis decided to take a look around the suite. He started with the living room, marveling at how elegant it looks from the crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling to the wool carpet on the floor. There are two large couches and love seats with a small glass-top wooden table in the middle. A flat-screen cable TV is attached to the wall, and there is also a DVD player, sound system with speakers, and an Xbox (which Eleanor probably requested for him). There is a big window draped with white sheer curtains showing an amazing view of the golf course below.

Louis moved to the next room which is the dining area and kitchen. There is a six-seater wooden dining table with a basket of fruits and flowers placed on top. He read the note attached to it.

_I hope you like the suite, Louis. Consider this as a gift for your years of hardwork. Enjoy your vacation. You deserve it._

It was signed by Mr. Cowell, the President of their company. So he was the one who got him this room. For the second time in less than an hour, he reminds himself to send his boss a thank you email later.

He got an apple from the basket and started eating it as he continued to the kitchen. It has a well-stocked minibar that could probably feed him longer than his stay and other kitchen appliances that he sure won’t be using. There are two accent walls in the joined kitchen and dining area, painted blue and green with shelves containing small vases and big stones as decorations.

Tossing the last of his apple in the bin, Louis made his way to the bathroom next to the bedroom. There are various sizes of minimalistic paintings on the hallway and Louis is really impressed with the room. The bathroom is large (as every room in the suite) and he is amazed with everything he sees inside. Everything was clean and shiny like new, from the marble sink to the beautifully designed mirror to the bathtub that he could probably sleep in to the white tiled floor. He could only think how hard it is to clean a bathroom this large, let alone this whole suite.

Lastly, Louis opened the door to the bedroom and found out that it is bigger than the one in his flat. There is a king-sized bed and lamps by the bedside tables. A television is on the wall facing the bed and to the right is the window with a sliding door to the small balcony outside. Louis can see the other buildings and the busy streets on the glass and thinks how nice it would look during the night with the city lights. There is a closet on the left side of the bed and a small couch by the telly. Everything is lovely. He could really get used to staying here for a month, Louis thinks.

And what better way to finish his suite tour than to run towards the fluffy bed and dive into it, swimming in the fresh duvet while feeling the pillows and mattress swallowing him up.

 

* * *

 

Harry is fucked. Not in the literal sense, but he is so, so fucked.

He realizes it the moment he entered his house, opening the door and noticing something is missing from him. His watch. At first he thought it was stolen, but then he remembered. Harry left his watch at the hotel. In Mr. Louis _VIP_ Tomlinson’s suite, to be exact.

It is an important rule for them that they should never leave any of their things on the hotel room they are cleaning, whether cleaning materials or their personal belongings. A watch is the only allowed accessory for them to wear, and since it’s a gift from his mum on his 16th birthday, Harry wears it as often as he can. He usually doesn’t remove his watch while cleaning, but while he was cleaning the huge bathroom of Room 3025, he decided it was the best idea or else his old trusty watch might get wet and stop being trusty anymore.

He remembered checking all the rooms before he left, but since he’s in a hurry (and Nick told him that Mr. Tomlinson was always on time and might check-in earlier) he didn’t notice that he was not wearing his watch when he locked the suite. And since it was indeed a busy day, he didn’t notice it until now.

He thinks about going to the hotel right now and maybe knocking on Mr. Tomlinson’s door to get his watch. _Bad idea_ , he immediately decided. It was almost dinner time now, and Mr. Tomlinson might be eating, or already sleeping, which is worse. _No, no, no._ Harry thinks of a solution for hours until he falls asleep, coming up with none and having no choice but just to wait for tomorrow to face the consequences. He just prayed that when the next day comes, he still has a job.

The only thing Harry is sure of is he is most definitely screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was so short I'm so sorry I know I owe you a longer one but I'll try to update before the week ends. Kudos and comments are much appreciated! Thank you for reading anddd the next chapter will be cute so stay tuned! :)
> 
> Read my first oneshot fluff [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2208903)! xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis meet. Well, sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks from under the blanket* I AM SO SO SORRY FOR BEING SUCH A LAZY ARSE TO UPDATE :( A lot of things happened in this fandom in the last two months and somehow my real life is catching up with me too :(
> 
> If you're (still) reading this, THANK YOU SO MUCH! <3 And to everyone who subscribed to this fic, let me send you virtual hugs~
> 
> Anyway, this is the next chapter A.K.A my peace offering. Enjoy! :)

 

Louis noticed it when he is about to take a shower the next day. It was very early, not even 7:00 AM yet, but since he’s used to getting up early for work, it’s no problem for Louis. Eleanor prepared his itinerary for the whole month, with a few days to just stay in the hotel. It was very organized and saved him a lot of time, neatly typed with a few notes from his secretary. He knows El included all the famous landmarks and other tourist spots in Manchester for him to enjoy. It also helped that she is from here, so Louis trusts her completely on this and is also now thinking of giving her a raise.

And now, Louis is shirtless in the bathroom, looking at an old leather watch that is placed on the corner of the sink near the toilet. He didn’t seem to notice it yesterday, but to be fair, he was excited that time and the watch is dark-colored, almost camouflaging to the marble counter. He picked it up and examined it, the thick dark brown leather is mostly chipped off and the glass of the watch is full of scratches. He wondered if the owner wanted to throw it away, but he sees that it’s still working even with its poor condition, the faint sound of _tick…tick…tick…_ can still be heard.

The first thing that came to Louis’ mind was that it belonged to the room attendant who cleaned his suite. Well, that bit is obvious, unless every staff in the hotel inspected his room before he arrived. He knows only the housekeeping personnel have access to his room aside from him.

He placed it back on the bathroom counter and removed his trouser and pants, getting in the stall for a quick shower. He’s not really used to taking a bath in the tub, but he would like to try it while he’s in here. And it looks so intimidatingly huge he thinks two and a half people could fit in it (well, he wouldn’t want a person and a _half_ to join him there, that’s creepy). He checked the temperature on the shower and started humming a song as the steam fills up inside, blurring the shower door.

When Louis finished, he browsed at the room service menu and called to order his breakfast. Then he got some clothes from the top of his luggage (he’ll just unpack later) and started putting on his trousers and shirt. Contrary to popular belief, Louis doesn’t like wearing designer shirts and extravagant clothing outside the office. He’s more comfortable in plain tees and jean jackets, paired with his year-old Vans. Even with the amount of money he has now, Louis really likes the simple life.

He was styling his hair when he heard the doorbell rang. After he thanked the woman who delivered his food, he immediately sat down in the dining table and ate his “ _All-American Breakfast with two sunny side up eggs, two slices of bacon cooked to perfection, two golden brown home-style hash browns_ , _best-quality sausage links and pancakes made from scratch with our secret batter and maple syrup, served with your choice of coffee/tea and orange juice._ ”

Louis brushed his teeth after and remembered the watch when he saw it on the bathroom counter. He brought it with him as he put on his shoes and got his phone, wallet, and car keys from his bedside table. When he passed by the lounge area, he got the pen and notepad beside the telephone and went to the dining table. He wrote a note and placed the watch on top of it at the table and made his way to the door.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry survived their briefing that morning. Nick didn’t mention anything to him, which was a relief. But he’s still worried, so he decided to go to Mr. Tomlinson’s room first. 

As he was walking to Room 3025, Harry is preparing himself to apologize profusely to Mr. Tomlinson. He readies himself for whatever the man will say about him. He just really hopes that he doesn’t report him to Nick.

After ringing the doorbell thrice, Harry figured that Mr. Tomlinson may have already left the hotel. Breathing a huge sigh of relief, he got his keycard to the room and entered it. He stepped in cautiously and immediately went to the bathroom. His watch was missing from where Harry remembered to have left it in. He realizes that maybe Mr. Tomlinson threw his watch away.

“Oh no,” Harry whispered as he rushed to check all the bins inside the suite.

When he approached the kitchen, he gasped when he saw his watch on top of the dining table. He hurriedly went to it, and cradled his beloved watch in his hands. Harry is so relieved. Then he noticed a note under it.

 

**_I think you left this here. Don’t lose it again, yeah? :)_ **

 

Harry smiled at the note. Mr. Tomlinson the Vice President of a company in London knows how to write a smiley face? He honestly didn’t think he was that type, knowing that he’s a rich businessman who probably just do business things all day. Anyway, at least his note doesn’t seem he’s mad or that he reported Harry for what happened. Relief washes all over Harry and for the first time since last night, he relaxed completely.

Harry also noticed the fruit and flower basket in the middle of the table. It’s so pretty, he thinks. He loves flowers and fruits and can’t help but admire the assortment of flowers and the fresh-looking fruits. Harry sees the notepad and pen is still on the table and Harry deemed it polite to write a note back to Mr. Tomlinson.

He proceeds to cleaning the room, taking out the trash first. One of the things Harry loves the most about his job is he gets to know people. He can tell what their guest is like based on their room and their things. So far, he thinks Mr. Tomlinson is a simple man, despite his high-profile job. He concludes that when he cleans the bathroom and sees that the businessman doesn’t have his own expensive shampoos or soaps that he likely sees in other VIP rooms. Mr. Tomlinson just used the hotel’s complimentary toiletries and didn’t even use the bathtub, only the shower stall was wet. After cleaning and drying up the bathroom, Harry went back to his cart outside to get more bottles of shampoo and soap to put in the bathroom.

He went to the bedroom next. He quickly stripped the bed. His back hurts a little everytime he does this, and since it’s a king-sized bed the load on his back is doubled. Harry lifts the mattress from the bed and tucks in the sheets. He also replaced the duvet, making sure everything is nice and not wrinkled.

He spotted the two bags on the floor, both are open and some clothes and other things are lying all around it. He kneeled beside the luggage and gathered the clothes. Harry’s second conclusion about their VIP guest is that maybe he is not so old like he pictured. He only found some jackets and jumpers, fitted shirts, skinny jeans, beanies and Vans shoes along with some boxers in his things, and it is very unlikely that those belong to a middle-aged man. He must be really good at his job then, for being a Vice President at a not-so-old age.

After folding his clothes and putting it back in Mr. Tomlinson’s luggage, Harry moved to the next bag. His second luggage was smaller and contained other mixed items. Harry saw a laptop, planner, sunglasses, perfume, phone and laptop charger, some hair products, earphones, a digital camera and some sweets. He zipped up the bag and stood up from the floor. His third conclusion about Mr. Tomlinson is he is here not for business, but for some R&R. That part is a bit obvious looking at his luggage and opening the closet in the room, finding no suits or any formal attire (or even semi-formal) inside. No shoes other than his Vans too.

Harry placed both of his bags by the foot of the bed, and vacuumed the whole room. He made quick dusting in the lounge area and in the kitchen. Then he gathered up all his cleaning materials and double-checked every room. After making sure that he has his watch in his arm, Harry locked the room and made his way to the next.

Pushing his housekeeping cart to the next room, Harry thinks that Mr. Tomlinson, based on his observation and skills, is a rich but simple young businessman who is staying in their hotel for a month to have a vacation. He also seems nice and has a cool fashion sense.

That doesn’t sound so bad after all.

 

* * *

 

 

Louis returned at the hotel later in the evening. Today, he went to the National Football Museum and had fun experiencing Football Plus+ with some kids. After lunch he took a tour at the Etihad Stadium and had a taste of what it’s like to be a pro football player. Louis reconnected with his childhood self and it was such a great feeling. He also had dinner before going back to the hotel and is now ready to rest. He locked the door and is about to go straight to bed when he passed by the dining area. He noticed that the watch is gone and there is a note in its place with a different handwriting. He picked it up and read it.

 

**_Thank you so much, Mr. Tomlinson. I am very sorry for accidentally leaving my watch here, please be assured it won’t happen again. I hope you enjoy your stay._ **

**_P.S. Those flowers and fruits look really nice._ **

**_-H_ **

Louis smiled and reminds himself to answer the note tomorrow before he leaves.

 

* * *

 

“Good for you, mate. I’d be gutted if you got sacked,” Niall said while fixing his cleaning chemicals. 

Harry and Niall are loading up their housekeeping cart after their briefing that morning. He made sure that Nick is out of earshot before he told his best mate and coworker about his dilemma yesterday.

“I know. Good thing I didn’t tell mum, though. She would be worried,” Harry said as he got some pillowcases and put them in his cart.

Niall just finished pouring some cleaning chemical in his spray container. “And lucky for you that VIP didn’t report you.”

“Yeah, thank goodness Mr. Tomlinson is nice. He literally saved me from unemployment,” Harry said with a small chuckle. He and Niall started pushing their carts to the elevators.

“That he did, mate. This is literally your second life,” Niall followed with a laugh as Harry playfully pushed his friend.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry cleaned Mr. Tomlinson’s room after his lunch break, so it wasn’t really a surprise that he’s already gone. What surprised Harry though is when he finds another note from him.

 

**_No worries, it was fine really. You can call me Louis, I feel old when people address me so formally. Haha._ **

**_P.S. Fancy some fruits? Get as many as you like. :)_ **

**_P.P.S. So…will you tell me your name or will you continue to be the mysterious H? x_ **

**_-Louis_ **

 

Harry didn’t really expect Mr. Tomlinson to write him another note, so he scrambled for the notepad and pen to reply. Besides, he wrote him another smiley face so Harry is positive that this Louis is a really nice guy. He also noticed that the flowers are now placed in a glass vase in the middle of the table. Harry can’t help but smile while cleaning Louis’ room.

 

* * *

 

Louis’ itinerary today consisted of the different museums, galleries and libraries around Manchester. He honestly thought that the tour would be boring, but it was surprisingly interesting. He especially liked the Bolton Museum, Aquarium aly thought that the tound Archive as well as the Manchester Art Gallery. Louis felt like a proper tourist, and it was fascinating. 

It was a little after five o’clock in the afternoon when Louis got out of his car and walked into the hotel. He was greeted by the security guard Paul (which he found out is married with two kids while they were chatting this morning as Louis waited for the valet) and he gave him a smile as he went straight to the elevators.

Again, he was greeted by the elevator guy as he stepped inside. Louis checked himself in the elevator mirror and smoothed out his shirt a bit.

When the small screen displayed his floor, Louis thanked the guy and stepped out, turning right towards his room as the service elevator across opened and a certain curly haired room attendant pushed his cart inside.

 

* * *

 

After changing to an old shirt and sweatpants, Louis walked over to the kitchen to get some water before going to bed. So when he sees another note on top of the table, he excitedly reads it.

 

**_Thank you again, ~~Mr. Tomlin~~ Louis._ **

**_P.S. I took a banana. Or two._ **

**_P.P.S. Sorry again, that was rude of me. I’m Harry. Harry Styles. :)_ **

**_-Harry, the not-so-mysterious-H-anymore_ **

 

Louis chuckled lightly at his room attendant’s note. So his name is Harry. This guy is really amusing, he thinks. It seems like he’s such an easy person to talk to. The two of them looks like they’re going to get along well, even if they haven’t even met personally. 

He scribbled a quick reply and finished his glass of water before heading back to his room to sleep.

* * *

Harry is really expecting Mr. Tomlinson to stop writing to him, but when he saw a note again on the next day, he can't help if his dimples popped out of his cheeks.

 

**_Well hello Harry. Harry Styles. Glad to finally know the name behind the awful handwriting then._ **

**_P.S. I’m kidding, obviously. ;)_ **

**_-Louis, the one with the worse handwriting_**

 

And when he folds the note carefully and puts it in his pocket to keep, well no one but him has to know.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some kudos/comments and let me know what you think! I will really, really try to post the next chapter before the end of this month. Have a good day! :)
> 
> Drop by my [tumblr](http://willyoubemyburrito.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/inkmyloveforyou) and say hi! xx

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [willyoubemyburrito](http://willyoubemyburrito.tumblr.com/)  
> And twitter: [@inkmyloveforyou](https://twitter.com/inkmyloveforyou)
> 
> Please be my friend because I am a lonely human being with no social life. *runs away to live in the woods*
> 
> P.S. You're awesome and ily xx


End file.
